In recent years, the use of wireless (e.g., cellular) communication systems having mobile devices which wirelessly communicate with a network, such as a local area network (LAN) and a wide area network (WAN), has become widespread. Retail stores and warehouses, for example, may use cellular communications systems to track inventory and replenish stock. The transportation industry may use such systems at large outdoor storage facilities to keep an accurate account of incoming and outgoing shipments. In manufacturing facilities, such systems are useful for tracking parts, completed products, defects, etc.
A typical cellular communication system includes a number of fixed base stations or access points interconnected by a cable medium often referred to as a system backbone. Also included in many cellular communication systems are intermediate base stations which are not directly connected to the system backbone. Intermediate base stations, often referred to as wireless base stations or repeaters, increase the area within which base stations connected to the system backbone can communicate with mobile devices. Unless otherwise indicated, the term "base station" will hereinafter refer to both base stations hardwired to the network and wireless base stations.
Associated with each base station is a geographic cell. A cell is a geographic area in which a base station has sufficient signal strength to transmit data to and receive data from a mobile device with an acceptable error rate. Typically, base stations will be positioned along the backbone such that the combined cell area coverage from each base station provides full coverage of a building or site. Thus, mobile devices roaming within such an area can maintain continuous communication with a host computer or other device situated along the system backbone.
Each mobile device roaming within a building or site is typically preloaded with software to provide both application level and operational level instructional code (referred to generally herein as "operating software"). The mobile device includes one or more processors which execute the operating software, thereby allowing the mobile device to carry out its appropriate functions. The software is stored in memory in the mobile device and may be executed at any time depending on the particular operational needs of the mobile device.
Due to changing market needs and advancements in technology, for example, it often happens that the software which is preloaded into a mobile device becomes outdated prior to the time the mobile hardware device becomes obsolete. Therefore, a number of methods for upgrading the operating software stored in a mobile device have been developed.
One known method for updating software in a mobile device is by physically connecting the mobile device to a computer capable of upgrading the software. In order to upgrade software using this technique it is typically necessary to employ one or more service technicians to assist in connecting the mobile device to the computer with a cable or the like and executing the software upgrade routine. This results in down time for the mobile device and related service costs.
Another known method of updating the operating software in a mobile device involves wirelessly transmitting software upgrades to the mobile device. When executing a wireless software upgrade, a mobile device transmits a request to the host computer (via a base station) requesting that the host computer transfer the upgraded software. In order to ensure a mobile device has the most recent version of the operating software, each program within the operating software must be downloaded periodically from the host computer and stored in the mobile device. Unfortunately, the periodic transfer of upgraded operating software to the mobile device can be extremely time consuming and becomes increasingly more time consuming as the number of mobile devices within the system increases. Furthermore, since there is no way to determine if software has been changed since the previous time the mobile device software has been upgraded, time is frequently wasted updating the mobile device operating software with the same version of software which already exists in the mobile device.
In view of the aforementioned shortcomings associated with existing systems and techniques for upgrading mobile device operating software, there is a strong need in the art for a system and method which does not require significant down time or service costs. Moreover, there is a strong need in the art for a system and method which avoids the inefficiencies associated with conventional wireless techniques for upgrading the mobile device operating software.